Foolish
by BabyGurl278
Summary: [Oneshot] Her life is like deja vu. Every week she goes through the same pain and torment. Every time she leaves, she finds herself coming back. She's foolishly in love. [Peach and Roy.]


Okay. I was listening to my IPOD and a song named _Foolish_ came on by **Ashanti**. A few seconds after the song was over, and idea popped into my head and viola! Another one-shot. Go me!!

This has to do with Peach and Roy. Of course, **Baby-G** wrote it so what other pairing would it be about?

Let me just say, it's going to be a little different than what you guys might imagine. If you are familiar with the song then you should be golden on knowing what is going to happen.

Enjoy!

-------------------------

**Foolish**

--------------------------

What caused her to be sucked into love? What led her to believe that love was perfect?

It had been three years, or maybe even more. Three years of love. Three years of hurt. Three years of lies. Three years of forgiveness. Every year seemed to repeat itself over and over again. Deja Vu. It was coming. The pain and torment always ended up the same and yet the forgiveness followed shortly after. It was like a video. It was replayed once it was over. The process just kept continuing.

Was it really love or just infatuation? It was the question many people asked themselves, but when does the answer truly come? The answer seemed to just stagger away, hiding until it is uncovered.

Why was life so complicated? Why were people meant to be hurt? The pain was strong and kept on continuing. Every weekend was the same and the nights always led to crying. All she wanted to do was crumble up her life like a piece of paper and throw it away. Then all she had to do was get another new sheet and start over.

"Excuse me."

The blonde haired woman known as Peach abruptly lifted her head and stepped to the side as the man swiftly brushed passed her. She was broken from the concentration her mind was set in as the deep painful memories returned. She gripped tightly to the large umbrella in her hands as she continued her walk down the slick wet streets.

The night was young and just beginning. The rain fell aimlessly from the dark clouds above drenching anyone stupid enough to be out in the storm. Peach Toadstool was one of those people. Though, she had a reason to be out. She was dressed in a black trench coat keeping her pink and white outfit underneath dry from the rain. The pink heels on her feet killed, but she continued down the street.

_"Peach, you're not going to go walking out in this weather."_

_  
"I have to know."_

_"It's always the same." _

_"I know, but I can't just sit around."_

Peach wasn't alone traveling down the sidewalks on the busy street. Many other nameless faces accompanied her, most of them with a purpose and goal set for the night. Her goal? It was obvious. It was clear. It was always the same goal she had set every Friday night, but was never able to accomplish it. She felt positive this time around.

The city never sleeps. The parties never die. Her goal was to be set here. Somewhere. She just had to locate it. Find it. Find the one particular person who had been on her mind for the passed hour. Once she is satisfied she will know for sure how strong and truthful her relationship is. She will know if her love is real or not.

Bars. Strip Clubs. Dances. Restaurants. Music. Entertainment. It was the nightlife. The street was lit up with vast amounts of neon lights and all kinds of different music blaring from the buildings near by. Music ranged from rock to hip-hop depending on your feel for the night.

It was another world. Another life that people were sucked into once the sun sets and the stars light up the sky. The ties and suits were off and the polite tones and positive expressions were forgotten in a heartbeat. It was a time where the party animals were released and getting drunk along with lovemaking were the big topics of the night.

"Hey baby. Why not stop in for a bit?"

A whistle. "Whoa, sexy mama."

Peach ignored the "drunk" calls and continued her way down the street keeping the umbrella close. She peaked through the windows of just about every building on the street and still couldn't find her reason for being out. Every Friday night it was difficult to locate him; the one person she was set to find and uncover. She sees him everyday. She cooks food for him. She sleeps with him. She talks to him, and yet finding him was the hardest task she could ever complete.

"_What should I do?"_

"_You should leave his ass." _

"_But—"_

"_He has done nothing but treat you badly. You deserve better than that."_

Peach lifted her head to the next restaurant coming up. A lightning bolt cracked loudly in the sky above causing a few pedestrians nearby to scream startled. The blonde didn't move. She found what she searched for. She found him. Her fragile azure eyes were wide as they stared through the glass onto the people sitting at the tables. Steadily, she lowered her umbrella letting the rain fall onto her head soaking her clothes and her hair, mixing in with the tears rolling down her cheeks.

It was like she had guessed. It was like she had known. She shouldn't be surprised by the discovery, but every time she reacts the same. It was nothing new. He wasn't going to change. Lies. Her life was a lie. Her love was a lie.

There he was. Mr. Perfect in her eyes. He was sitting at one of the tables across from a brunette. He faced the window, but yet failed to realize what he left behind staring was at him. He was dressed for the special occasion, donning a red buttoned up shirt with nicely pressed black pants. His bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he laughed with the mysterious woman. His flaming red hair bounced in every direction. He was her man. Her lover.

"_Every time you try to leave, you go right back to him." _

"_I can never seem to keep myself away."_

"_You're foolish! That's what you are."_

Peach closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and ran to the edge of the sidewalk. She made up her mind. This time it was set. Of course, that's what she does all the time. She believes she has come to a final decision, yet her heart ends up winning the battle.

Every time, it's the same.

"Taxi!" She whistled and waved her hands into the air.

---------------------------

It took her an hour. An hour to finally pack what she wanted.

This time she was positive. This time she was sure she was going to leave and never look back at the life she regretted. She hated herself. She hated him. No, she loved him. Hate wasn't the feeling she had for him, no matter how hard she tried.

The suitcase was in her hands as she made her way downstairs. She was still soaked from the rain. Her hair was damp and still stuck to her face like glue. Her clothes had dried, but her heels were still a little damp from the small puddles she endured during the trip.

She didn't make it halfway down before the front door opened. Suddenly, she stopped. He walked into the main hallway just removing his coat. He noticed Peach and eyed the suitcase in her hands. Now his full attention was on her. He faced her as she finished making her way down the remainder of steps.

"Where are you going?" He questioned. "I thought you were at Samus's house."

"I was." Peach kept her tone low, hiding the regret and pain that piled within her that moment. "I'm leaving."

His eyes widened in astonishment. "No. Why?"

"Every time it's the same thing." Peach tried to prevent herself from yelling as she made her way to the door.

He grabbed her. He held her back. The suitcase slipped from her hands and fell as she turned looking up at him. "You can't leave. I can change, I promise. I love you Peach."

Peach shook her head. "No!" She felt like crying. "See this happens every time. When I finally get the strength to leave, you always tell me that you need me and love me, but you never show it."

"Please Peach."

Peach stepped back pushing him to let go. His grip around her thin arm loosened as she bent down picking up the suitcase. Her voice had risen this time around almost reaching the point to where she was yelling. "I always believe you and I hate myself because I continue to love you even after the pain and hurt you put me through. Although, you're never going to change."

"Peach!"

"Let me go, Roy!"

Peach swiftly turned and made her way toward the door. She turned away from him just as the tears escaped her eyes. Did she do the right thing? Was she finally able to step out of his life and move on?

She sat in her car, waiting. She listened to the radio, and stared at the house. His house. Her house. The one they both lived in. The keys were in the ignition, but the car remained off. She couldn't go. Déjà vu. It was another video replying over and over again.

It was the same beginning and the same ending.

She knocked on the door and held herself as the rain continued to fall. A couple of seconds have passed before he answered the door. He stood in front of her silently as if waiting for her return, like he knew she was going to.

Without words she opened her arms and embraced him with a hug, stepping inside out of the rain.

Foolish? Yes, she certainly was. But she was also in love.

---------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

I think it came out good even though it's not really the type of one-shot we like the read. Now, I don't want people thinking that Roy is a cheating type of guy, but you know sometimes we have to show a different side of the characters. And I have a feeling a lot of you are going to be like, why didn't she just leave him?

Well like I said, this one-shot is based off the song.

Also, I used some words from the song near the end of the one-shot during the part where Roy and Peach were talking to each other. Most of you can probably guess which parts.

That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed.

Until Next Time!


End file.
